christmas' love
by tsubasa89
Summary: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Sasuke odia la navidad, quien lo hara cambiar de idea? sasuSaku! song fic


FELIZ NAVIDAD:D

jeje ah! cuanto quería decir esto:) así que creé esta historia para poder decirlo! ai! que ilusión haberla acabado a tiempo! Porque no sabeis los problemas que tube XD sobretodo para escoger la canción! Al final opté por Navidad de Miranda (creo que era así xD) que es una canción que ni siquiera me gusta! (aunque ahora que la he oido ocho mil vecer para hacer el fic incluso le he cogido cariño :D) pero espero que todas mis horas de busqueda hayan valido la pena :D

Al menos leerlo xDque este es mi regalo como papa noel!

Bueno :D espero que os guste!

* * *

_Yo que tu ni me acercaría a mi  
cuando las luces vienen y van  
regálame algo de soledad._

Camino lentamente, clavando mis pies en la nieve recién caída.

Hace frío… mi cara esta congelada y casi ni siento mis pies… pero no me importa, no hoy!

Las blancas calles están adornadas con un sin fin de pequeñas lucecitas de colores que se extienden formando formas. Un árbol, un papa Noel, un trineo…

Pequeños focos de luz que iluminan las calles, ahora que ya es de noche.

No me gustan… es más, las odio!

Odio a las luces y a toda esta tontería que es la navidad!

Así que en estas fechas solamente deseo una cosa… estar solo.

_Hoy es el día en que todo mal  
no quería pero navidad llego  
y nada me deprime mas._

Odio la navidad!

Sólo se ven niños sonriendo y esperando a que se haga de noche para poder desenvolver los misteriosos paquetitos envueltos cuidadosamente que ahora se posan debajo el árbol.

Únicamente se ven familias pasear unidas por las calles y ultimando los últimos detalles para la cena que harán todos juntos esa noche…

Sólo se ven sonrisas!

Sonrisas que me recuerdan lo solo que estoy…

Ya estoy harto de llegar a casa y oír solamente el eco de mi voz… harto de cenar unos deliciosos manjares sin nadie con quien compartirlos…

Harto de la Navidad!

_Es como si algo de mi  
cierre la puerta que ayer abrí  
Aunque golpees nunca estaré  
estoy hundido en mi jardín._

Y por eso hoy me cierro en mi mismo! Y yo mismo soy diferente… peo no importa… porque tampoco nadie lo nota…

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedirle a Naruto, a Kakashi o incluso a Sakura de pasar las navidades con ellos… pero entonces vería la felicidad en sus rostros y en los de sus familias… y eso sólo me haría sentir peor!

Por eso haré como cada navidad, pasearé solo por las nevadas calles y luego, cuando este lo suficiente cansado, me iré a la cama, para dormirme sin pensar!

Es lo mejor que puedo hacer!

_Va a ser mejor  
que dejemos unos días  
yo quiero pensar un poco  
lo que tengo que hacer  
y justo hoy, mejor no decidir nada  
podría arruinarlo todo  
si no tengo noción._

Alzó la vista y veo como alguien corre hacía mi, abrazándome.

Es tan cálido… ojala pudiera quedarme así para siempre…

No! Pero que pienso!

Me separo bruscamente, observando a la persona que esta enfrente de mí.

"Sakura…" murmuró, y ella sonríe.

"lo siento si te he molestado, Sasuke-kun, es que me he alegrado tanto de verte!"

De verme, a mi?

"Es que, sabes Sasuke-kun, yo… ai! Me he propuesto que hoy te lo diría si te veía… pero no me atrevo! Jeje yo… esto… yo… yo…Te quiero! Sasuke-kun, te amo!"

Me… ama?

La observo, esta inmóvil delante de mí, mirando al suelo… tiene el rostro teñido de un color rosado, casi rojo. Parece que tan frágil! Como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento! Me dan ganas de… abrazarla? No, claro que no! Ella solo es una pesada!

"Bueno… Sasuke-kun… ya te lo he dicho! Jeje lo siento si te a molestado! Pero no podía callármelo mas… sasuke-kun… dime, tu que piensas?"

Que pienso? Pienso que el amor no existe para mi… y menos en Navidad.

_Es algo mucho más fuerte que yo  
no puedo hacerme entrar en razón,  
sabes que esto no me hace feliz. (Aunque lo entiendas así)  
_

Ella esta aún enfrente de mí, sonriendo y esperando esa respuesta que le he de dar…

Estoy tan… confuso! No se que responder… yo… yo… que siento por ella?

Porque me siento así? Mi mente sabe que decir, pero mi boca no la obedece, porque? Porque?

Quizás… ella es importante para mí? Quizás… la amo?

No! Claro que no! Yo no se que es el amor! Mi corazón no quiere a nadie! Siempre he estado solo! Y siempre lo estaré!

Abro lentamente la boca el pronunció una simple frase:

"Sakura, eres una pesada"

_Hay una voz dentro de mí  
que me recuerda que te mentí  
suena peor en la canción:  
No es para tanto pero igual si.  
_

Veo que recoge su cara entre sus manos y como lentamente sus ojos se llenan de infinidad de lágrimas.

Cierro mi puño con fuerza y giro la cabeza.

Tal vez… No he hecho lo correcto?

Que! Que es esto que siento!

Porque? Porque me siento así? Porque de golpe me duele el pecho?

No he hecho lo correcto? Tal vez debería disculparme y arreglarlo… hay algo que me lo dice…

"sakura… yo…" murmuró.

"calla!" responde ella "calla Sasuke-kun, por favor! No me hagas más daño! Yo… yo…"

Vuelve a esconder su cara entre sus manos, y empieza a correr… rápido… dejando sus pisadas sobre la nieve blanca…

_Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos días  
yo quiero pensar un poco  
lo que tengo que hacer.  
Y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada  
podría arruinarlo todo si no tengo noción.  
_

Agacho la cabeza y la veo marchar.

Que hago? Que debo hacer?

Estoy perdido… hace tanto que no siento el amor… que yo… no se como responder a él…

Des de cuando ella simboliza esto para mí… porque no me di cuenta? Tal vez si me lo hubiera dicho otro día… Tal vez… es que la Navidad sólo me recuerda lo solo que estoy!

Pero yo no quiero estar solo… no! Yo sólo quiero ser feliz… tanto cuesta eso?

Cierro de nuevo mi puño, con fuerza y empiezo a correr calle arriba, quizás aún no sea tarde, quizás aún pueda alcanzarla!

_Que fuiste tu a quien he sentido mía  
la que perfumo mi vida  
con un sueño de flor  
Yo se que soy, digamos algo inmaduro  
pero es la manera en yo entiendo el amor._

El reloj marca las doce y las campanadas suenan en la lejanía.

Para en seco, y respiro hondo. Sakura, donde estas?

Miro al frente y te veo, llorando en un rincón.

Me acercó despacio y poso mi mano sobre tu rostro.

Me observas con sorpresa y yo te sonrío y nos miramos.

Y, lentamente, acerco tus labios a los míos, con dulzura mientras nos abrazamos, con fuerza, quedándonos así largo rato.

"Gracias…" le susurro "No me creo ni yo mismo que este diciendo esto… pero… Has hecho que el día de Navidad sea mi favorito…"

* * *

Os gusto:D espero que si!

Bueno felices fiestas! jeje:D

Ah! y podeis hacerme vosotros tambien un regalito ;) osea xD REVIEWS PLIS :D que es Navidad jajaja

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
